


For Good Luck...

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blacksmithing, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, and apparently hair since this is the second time i've done that, hinatsu, i just love the idea of Hinata as a blacksmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Hinata has been left behind to finish his blacksmithing apprenticeship while Subaki goes on a scouting mission.  This is basically Hinata missing him greatly.   Just a couple of pages of work and musing.   
And me looking up too much on naginatas.





	

In an open-aired shelter in the center of the camp, a lone man hunched over a large anvil. The ringing of his hammer striking metal broke the stillness of the warm late afternoon air. The blacksmith-in-training was glad most of the camp was out scouting and doing practice drills in preparation for the upcoming fight. The lack of surrounding activity allowed him to focus only on the blade, trying to battle it into submission while also attempting to finesse the lines to fit the vision in his head. After another few minutes, he put down the hammer and dunked the blade into a barrel of water, the heat from the red metal forming clouds of steam above it. 

Hinata stepped back from the forge and wiped his arm across his forehead, streaking the thin layer of soot that covered his face. This blade was going to be the death of him. He reached over and pulled it out of the water. Setting it on the anvil, Hinata looked for flaws. After a few minutes, he smiled, dried the blade off, and set it to the side to be honed later.

 

This was the fifth time he’d attempted to make it in as many days. It was long which made it unwieldy to work with and the broad curve at the tip that gave it such a lethal extended cutting surface was a pain to get right. It kept either being too straight and resembling a spear or having too much angle and resembling a square. This blade though was just right.   
“Finally!” he thought, “Something good enough for him… maybe.”

 

He’d started the blacksmith training as a hobby, something to break up the monotony of military drills. The fact he apparently had a talent for it was more of a happy accident. His commander gave him as much time as he needed to develop the skill as blacksmiths were always in high demand for an army in the field. 

 

Hinata thought it was fantastic, right up until a few weeks ago. Several members of the royal court were sent on a reconnaissance mission, including his partner, Subaki. However, he was left to continue working. He needed to produce a suitable weapon that passed inspection on his own in order to be allowed to operate independently and leave his apprenticeship. Hinata tried to talk them into letting him go but Subaki himself had insisted he stay and finish.

 

“It will only be a few days, a week at most. You’ll hardly notice I’m gone.” Subaki had said as he finished loading his pack. He’d turned and wrapped Hinata, who was trying unsuccessfully to look unconcerned, in a tight hug. “Besides, I can’t leave you for too long or you’ll be filthy, smelly, and starving.”

 

Hinata smiled at the memory. Looking down at himself, he had to admit Subaki was partially right. While not starving, his clothes and skin were covered in days and days of soot and sweat. He didn’t notice but was pretty sure people could smell him coming from a mile away. His lover would be furious if he could see him. He’d probably insist on scrubbing him down immediately… which Hinata had to admit sounded fun in a lot of ways. Especially if he used that fancy soap that smelled so good. He liked the way Subaki handled that cleansing object. If only he’d come back. This mission had already gone on much longer than originally thought.

 

After dunking his hands in the water bucket and wiping them on his pants, Hinata turned his attention to the thick, sturdy staff standing by the door to the shelter. After Subaki left, he’d decided to make a naginata for him as his final task. A present to let him know how much he was missed. Plus, Hinata thought, it would distract him from worrying about why they hadn’t heard from the group in so long. 

 

Taking the staff outside where he could see better, Hinata touched up the sanding he’d already done, making it smooth to the touch and easier to slide through his hands. A corner of his mouth twitched as he thought of exactly the filthy, one-liner he would use when showing his sky knight the feel of the weapon. 

 

Once it was sanded and dusted off, he tacked the criss-crossing leather straps on the two main hand-hold areas. Smoothing them into place, Hinata remembered the feel of Subaki’s hair running through his fingers as he tied it back. The straps had the same reddish-brown color. Hinata had been surprised the knight asked him to help with his hair the day he left. He was normally very picky about his appearance, something Hinata was not necessarily known for. “For good luck…” laughed Subaki when he asked why. Standing up, Hinata moved to a more open area to test the staff. He hoped that luck was still holding for him.

 

Hinata got into a defensive position and brought the staff to a ready position, trying to mimic his partner’s style as much as possible. While he preferred a more aggressive, straight up approach, his knight preferred a more tactical attack with his body hunched and hands closer together. Or when mounted, Subaki used only one hand to slash or stab. The hand holds needed to be just right or he’d lose his grip when settling in for a strike. After a few adjustments, Hinata was finally satisfied with the placements. 

 

Troops were starting to trail back into camp as the sun began to dip lower in the sky. Soon, the camp would be crawling with people and noise. Hinata would be called from work and have to join the others for dinner and planning. He needed to hurry if he was going to get this done. What if Subaki returned tomorrow? For all Hinata’s outward lackadaisical attitude, he never wanted to let Subaki down, even on something the other man knew nothing about. 

 

After honing the blade to razor-sharpness, Hinata slid it and the silver hand guard onto the staff, pinning them into place. Once everything was firmly attached, he ran through one of Subaki’s practice katas to feel the balance. It was very front heavy for him but felt like the other naginatas that he’d handled. He was more of a katana guy himself. The naginata never really appealed to him. 

 

Looking it over though, he grinned happily. It turned out better than he’d imagined. Except… it was so plain. His knight was anything but plain. Hinata tried to think of something fancy for it but in the end, gave up. Anything he added wouldn’t look right. Besides, this naginata represented him and the way he felt. His feelings weren’t fancy or shiny or glittery. They were plain. They were simple. They were solid. Hinata usually struggled to put what was in his heart in words. He was more a man of actions, using little things to demonstrate his affection. A favorite food, a remembered preference, a joke to brighten a mood… that was him. He hoped Subaki would see all that the plain but well put-together weapon represented. 

And the fact it might help keep him alive was just a bonus. His blacksmithing master always said that a sharp edge was better than a thousand good luck charms. Hinata hoped he'd honed enough 'good luck' into it.

“There you are! Lord Takumi wants to make sure you’re coming to dinner tonight. Hey, that’s nice. Did you make it?”

 

Orochi walked up from around the corner. She ran her finger along the blade approvingly.  
“Seems plenty sharp. Anyway, we’re eating a little early today and probably doing all of our planning while we eat so don’t be late.” 

 

Hinata took the naginata back and slid it into the weapon stand. Orochi was already walking away when he called out after her.  
“What’s Lord Takumi’s hurry today?”

 

The diviner spun on her heel and walked backwards.  
“I *saw* that a scouting party was coming back tonight and he wants to debrief with Lord Ryouma.”

 

“The scouting party is coming back tonight?”

 

Orochi smirked, winking at him.  
“Oh, did I forget to tell you that? Silly me. They’re about 2 hours away. And perhaps you’d better clean up. You smell like the kennels in summer.”

 

Hinata heart raced as he cleaned up his tools before stopping by his tent to grab a change of clothes. He stopped to give his creation one last look over.   
“Perfect” he laughingly mused to himself “Now, what should I tell him the ‘price’ will be for it?”

 

Whistling, he headed down the path to the river, head full of auburn-haired daydreams.


End file.
